


Quiet

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Pain Slut Loki, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: Thor bets Loki that he can remain silent during sex.  Loki agrees, sure of himself, but Thor knows better.





	Quiet

Thor sighs, and slides into his brother’s slick cunt.  Loki’s eyes gloss over and he wraps his arms around Thor’s bulky shoulders, claws digging into the supple pink flesh.  Thor lets out a quiet huff against Loki’s shoulder and thrusts his hips just a little, fat cock burying itself deeper inside of his brother’s body.

“Shush,” Loki hisses, wrapping his legs around Thor’s thighs.  He frowns.

“I didn’t make a noise!” he insists.  Loki levels him with a plaintive glare, wiggling his hips.  Thor begins to thrust with more force, the bed creaking beneath them both.

“You were about to…,” he trails off, biting his lip when Thor directs his thrust at a particularly sensitive place inside.  “To moan…” he sighs.  Thor smiles and laughs.

“Alright, brother.  The first one to make a noise loses.”

“And what does the winner get?” Loki asks smugly.  Apparantly, he believes that he has already won.  Thor pinches him on his belly.

“That counts,” Thor says, and ounctuates his words with a particularly hard thrust that makes Loki’s whole body shift up the mattress.  His sweaty black hair falls into his face, and he bears his teeth to Thor.

“No it doesn,’t,” he hisses, and silence falls in the room after that.  The only sound is their harsh breathing, and the occasional creak of the bed as they rock against one another.

Loki knows all of the ways to work Thor’s body.  He pushes his hips back against his brother, angling his own body so that Thor can reach deeper.  He claws his way down Thor’s shoulders and biceps, leaving red streaks in his wake.  Just as Thor is withdrawing his cock from Loki’s cunt, ready to thrust back inside, Loki clenches down tight to squeeze the sensitive glans.  Thor’s jaw falls slack and he gasps, but he doesn’t make a sound.

Loki pushes him back, and topples them over, their bodies tangling in the sheets as he mounts his brother.  He grinds down, slick cunt dripping all over Thor’s cock and hips.  The distinct sound of skin slapping wet skin is the only noise in the room, and it’s driing Loki crazy.  How can Thor be so damn  _quiet_ , now?  He barely restrains a growl as he pushes his hips down harder, faster.

Loki startles, and bites his lips to contain a noise when Thor’s fingers pinch at his nipples.  And then he produces a small clamp from seemingly thin air, and he secures it to Loki’s nipple and tugs.  Hard.  His eyes narrow, and his cunt clenches down on his brother’s cock.  When did Thor even have the time to–  _oh,God_ , his hips jerk and his hands scramble to clutch at Thor’s chest, anything, when Thor reaches out and yanks at the clamp.

“What do you think will happen when I pull this off your pretty little chest?” Thor whispers in his ear.  Loki shivers, and grits his teeth.  he wants to remind Thor of his own rule, that speaking  _counts_  as making noise, but then his brother tugs at the clamp again and he cannot restrain the whimper that escapes his lips.  Thor’s lips curl in a perfect smile and he rocks his hips upwards, drawing soft noises from Loki’s sweet lips.

“Do it,” Loki croaks, nails digging into Thor’s chest.  He might be drawing blood for all he knows, but he can’t think of anything but the growing pressure in his belly.  Thor’s hand grasps his cock and tugs, the other reaches for his chest and he grasps the clamp.

“I knew you’d lose,” Thor says witha  pompous smile, and then he rips the clamp off and flicks his wrist around Loki’s cock.  He screams, throws his head back as his whole body trembles, wave after wave of ecstacy soursing through his body.  His chest throbs and he sobs, collapsing against Thor’s heaving chest as his body shivers with aftershocks from his orgasm.

Thor thrusts his hips, cock sliding through the wetness in Loki’s tight, lucious cunt.  Now that the bet is off he feels free to moan into Loki’s ear, albeit quietly.  They are still in the palace, and could easily be caught.  Loki clenches around him, and within moments Thor reaches climax, cumming deep inside of his brother.  He sighs, tilts his head back and rubs his hands up and down Loki's body.

"Now that I've won...," Thor muses with a smirk on his lips.  "What  _shall_ I do with my prize?"


End file.
